ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rassilon of Old/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Titans Australia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max117D (Talk) 08:33, July 17, 2010 Hey Hello, my friend. Welcome to the TTFF Wikia. In response to your question to Neil, yes, of course, you may do that, and whatever you wish, so long it does not disrupt the community and the wiki. Thank you very much for your time here, and I hope we will be able to work together here in the future. If you need anything else, whether it be a query, comment, request or suggestion, immediately contact me here. Good luck editing, Ralnon (talk) 08:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, you're doing it right. The canon list is just there for canon purpose, and it links to a more canon Teen Titans Wiki. However, aside from the original list, the rest are all added in that manner. No need to ask for permission to create lists at this time. I may implement a rule in the future to prevent long lists being posted with half the characters not listed, but for now, no such rule exists. --Spades Neil 17:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Sup! just passing to say Hi. NightBird ( Talk) 01:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I actually obtained the picture off Deviantart.com Always seek permission from the artists who created the picture. Otherwise it could be subject to removal should an artist get pissed off about you taking art. Most of the time no one cares, and I'm not going to go deleting pictures of random people anytime soon, but once in a great while, it happens. Best be prepared. --Spades Neil 01:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) hey... Where exactly are people supose to post thier fan fiction here anyway? Hey! Will wanna RP? NightBird ( Talk) 21:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes I was asking. Great let me set up a character. Any idea for a plot and setting? NightBird ( Talk) 21:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) OtherWorld Project I havent wrote nothing about it, so is like a white page. What about the Titan Austrilia investigating a robbery in Sydney perpetrated by Knightmare, sadly Knightmare also has to avoid the Blue Spirit who also wants the item. NightBird ( Talk) 22:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it could be a cannon part. Also you can put Argent and Impulse and Aero, that kinda spicies the match due that Argent and Impulse might try to show off to attract Aero, maybe Knightmare hurts Aero badly so Argent and Impulse decide to put their sour competition behind until Knightmare pays for it. NightBird ( Talk) 23:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) you there? NightBird ( Talk) 23:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *The Blue Spirit breaks into a factory/somewhere with technology *As he makes his escape a wall is blown apart and the Blue spirit thinks its the titans, but out of the dust walks Knightmare *The two fight, and TBS knocks him down for a second, allowing him to get away whilst KM fires shots at him, barely missing *TBS gets onto the roof of the building and starts roof-jumping, as the titans stop him in his tracks *A hole is blasted in the roof and KM climbs out. TBS runs off with KM following him, titans are shocked *There is a big chase through the city roofs, and somehow they come to a dead end *TBS and KM start to fight, then Titans Australia join the fight. *KM gets the tech and escapes the fight, TBS drops smokes pellets and he too escapes *Titans return to the tower and Vox and Arrowette begin to try to find out who TBS is I like it! lets see if you are okay with this *After finding nothing about TBS, Vox and Arrowette try to find out about KM, they fail at this too *KM decides to infiltrate and attack the Titan Tower as distraction as his client escape with the Tech, hoping TBS will also come thinking the TT have now the Tech *Vox and Arrowette are elsewhere trying to find more clues about TBS but they find KM´s client escaping, TBS appears to get the tech *Vox and Arrowette have a cross fire fight between TBS, the client´s security guards, and themselves *KM faces Impulse, Argent and Aero *KM hurts Aero badly and rushes out of the Tower after receiving the new of his client being in cross fire *KM escapes and arrives where TBS and the other Titans are fighting *Argent proposes Impulse to leave their competition for Aero behind and avenge him NightBird ( Talk) 23:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well Impulse might be fast but remember KM is an ex spy, he is teenager, but an Agent of S.A.I.C. He can also hide his presence with his Aura, so maybe he can also blend with the multitude. aside that also Knightmare is not wearing any special suit so is easy for him hide in a mall. Knightmare could easily block her T-communicator making Arrowette and Vox unable to contact them, so they may have no idea where Knightmare is heading. NightBird ( Talk) 00:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I think we can begin now, also please dont let me hanging and waiting 18 minutes XD I let you the first edit because is your city, so your setting NightBird ( Talk) 00:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Normally you start by the name because is an episode, i guess you should follow the format of the Echon team episode you made. You begin by setting the scene and your characters. Explain the city, is it night or day? how is the weather, and all that. Also you must leave the other set his characters. NightBird ( Talk) 00:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) you there? NightBird ( Talk) 02:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Your turn NightBird ( Talk) 22:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Knightmare, I kinda forgot to type "...from the shadows, revealing himself" sorry :P NightBird ( Talk) 22:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) remember that in a RP, you only have control over your characters and their gadgets, and the enviroment. Also remember to set some drama, like leaving situations that the other can complete. for example. (Person 1)He walked toward her, and delivered the ring, waiting for an answer, the answer he wanted, she said yes and walked with him toward the sun. (Person 1) He walked toward her, and delivered the ring, waiting for an answer, the answer he wanted. (Other person) She remembered all what had marked this moment as special, yet her heart belonged to her God, she had to refuse. as you may see leaving other person finishing one action leaves space for better drama, and more interesting plot and talk. NightBird ( Talk) 00:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ya turn NightBird ( Talk) 01:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Your go NightBird ( Talk) 22:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The Psychotic Fight I forgot to take that down when I moved my characters to MFF (Miscellaneous Fan Fiction) but It can be ok, you can just do Robin's Titans and How well do you know Robin's Titans' personalities? any questions just visit here [1]. Max117D 01:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I decided to give this a try, so I just kinda want some help on how this works. I decided to just start by creating my own character; I was wondering where I should go from there. Any advice would be greatly appreciated. Ghoul02 07:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a few more questions. What do you do once you complete the character? Would you recommend creating my own team, or joining someone elses? And lastly, what's with the turmoil here? It's kinda confusing about the "move"...Ghoul02 16:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes you can you may join it and it would be fun to use The Blue Spirit. and if i make a spelling error, please, dont yell at me! I'm only 10! (Almost 11!!!!) Yina 16:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yina, I don't mean to butt in, but if you want help with spelling, don't hesitate to ask me. I've got no problems helping, especially if you are that young. And feel free to disregard this if you feel I'm intruding, or you want to go on your own. Ghoul02 05:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight We're working on it. :P But we just got through a big violent upheaval. Not gonna chatter too much about it. Just alert us admins if anyone tries pushing you to another fan fiction wiki, because a former admin here decided to be a traitorous prick and steal a bunch of content off this wiki and put it on his. Ralnon knows more of it than I do, but I wouldn't bother trying to dwell into the past. No need. --Spades Neil 17:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) We Will Hey again! I am on vacations on Latin America currently, but I live on U.S. The Spotlight has been my idea for almost the time I came to this Wikia, sadly for one or another reason there is always something on the way. As an Admin I did as I could to put this Wikia on the road. As you can see the Wikia in a organizational level is really great, we don´t use other Wikia infobox and more important our Wikia has a better look that the TT Wikia. Our problem is at the Administrative level as you can see, you are one of the first persons to actually understand some of the points I have tried to make the others get. The Spotlight is not hard to get for this Wikia, the hard thing is to get X and Y to understand that the Wikia will boost off from the Spotlight. Most of the time it seems that is me the only one working on it XD NightBird ( Talk) 21:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually I have no problem with MFF, if they want to give it a try, they are free to do it. I have declared many times that I don´t care about MFF as long as TTFF is not affected. Currently I dont demigrate MFF neither I support it. But I have to admit that the Site Notice affects TTFF´s chances of a spotlight. NightBird ( Talk) 22:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) your turn NightBird ( Talk) 02:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I deleted Argent because... Canon characters should have a direct link to the 'canon' Teen Titans Wiki. We don't add canon characters to the fan fiction wiki if we can avoid it. We used to have a ton of them, and it really confused users. In order to create a link, use the 'brackets like so: That becomes, [http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Argent [2] Or, what I like to do, is this. Which turns into, (link name goes here) So ultimately, what you should do is something like this. Argent See what I mean? However, I'd avoid using canon characters at every opportunity you can because it forces you to follow storylines that just don't add up. You can, however, as I have, base characters off the original series and use snippets of their history to link with your own, like what I did with Spades, or what my friend did with Beast Girl. --Spades Neil 20:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Afraid we can't have Argent on this wiki. Like I said, it's a canon character. I'd love to use Raven for a fan fiction and list her altered timeline here on the wiki on a page of her own, but I can't. Anyway, as for the nav bar, I have to figure out what the hell I actually want to put there first. xD That's part of the confusion. --Spades Neil 21:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) S.A.I.C I am going to make the S.A.I.C´s page soon :D The S.A.I.C is the agency Knightmare worked for before going rougue also explaining the "OtherWorld" project NightBird ( Talk) 21:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I prefer the Titans as teenager crime-fighting team XD NightBird ( Talk) 22:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay sure! I will, just give me a call. By the way you know Lex Luthor was once a president. NightBird ( Talk) 22:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Technical difficulties here... The Infobox you are currently belongs to this WIkia, you need at least a partnership to be able to use that.... NightBird ( Talk) 22:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) School 0_o in what grade are ya? NightBird ( Talk) 22:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ooo, I like what you've got so far for the idea. Though I'll have to get around to it more when I have the time to do so. Keeping myself too busy. x.x But you've given me a better idea of how I want it to be. --Spades Neil 22:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) YJ We need it to at least to be out, we dont have a lot to work on. +NightBird ( Talk) 22:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Okies, Your turn thou NightBird ( Send me a message)01:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay! What you think of my new signature? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)02:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thx, I know some Wikia stuff [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)02:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey have u seen the S.A.I.C page? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)02:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fix it! Sorry [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)02:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Will. Look, I'm sorry if you're annoyed at me, man, but, seriously, I really thought doing this could actually help our wiki. Remember, any user has the right to work on multiple wikis at the same time, and Max has every right to work on two wikis at the same time. Will, I see that you and NightBird have become close friends, and that is truly excellent. Getting involved with the community is something most every editor should strive to do. I understand that some users may dislike the option of moving to another wiki, and I am fine with that as well. Certainly I will not force anyone to go where they absolutely do not want to, though I did create this wiki in the first place, admittedly. However, from my talk page, just as many users agree that moving to MFF is also a viable choice, and I am obligated to respect the wishes of all the community. You are free to stay indefinitely should you wish to, my friend, and I am sure you will make an exceptional user here. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 08:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Kid Flash I agree, he'd make a good member. My only question is whether he would join a team... He seems to me the loner superhero type, and Jinx was the exception, rather than the rule. But then again... That's good fodder for an episode isn't it? Alright he's in. Thanks. :) And I've got an idea for the fifth member, but I'll wait until after the first episode is written. As an aside, you're doing good work on Titan's Australia. Can't wait to see what comes next. Ghoul02 17:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Likewise. And I'm up for a crossover after i finish a few episodes, if you want. I want to give my characters a few episodes to fully flesh out before trying something that ambitious. Ghoul02 09:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I can't restore the page, but... I can give you the code to it. I would advise against simply reuploading this to another wiki only because you never know when they'll get busted for copyright infringement, but as long as it's not here, I don't have much issue with it. By the way, after you copy the code, mind editing your talk page to delete all this? You don't have to, but it just looks fugly if you don't. :P --Spades Neil 01:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually debating it myself. As you can see, I put up the same stuff on my own character page, although I think my situation may be similar to yours ironically enough. For the moment I'm just leaving it as-is until I can have more time to ponder it. Keep in mind the series goes beyond the TV show with comics and what not. The Hunt Sorry I can´t continue doing the The Hunt, something better to do came out. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)19:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) One thing at a time. :P We have lots of featured stuff that hasn't been updated in a while. I'm trying to see what I can do about bringing more activity to the wiki, though. Hopefully I'll figure some stuff out about the wiki formatting along the way. Just because I'm an admin doesn't mean I always know what the hell I'm doing. Lol. --Spades Neil 08:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. --Spades Neil 16:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Main page and others Hey Will, yeah I know this wikia is missing somethings. I resigned as an Admin, so I cannot edit the whole Wikia any more. So I left a lot of new ideas to the Wikia without finishing, this included: *Featured article voting page (currently working) *Template the whole mainpage *A new and cool welcome message *others I couldnt finish them so yeah. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)17:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Well if you can hold until I can finish up what I am doing I can continue it. Give two days from now. I really direct sometimes :P [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)01:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well I am working on various things #A research paper showing the adventage of Religion for Society, which is a counter-bloc to other research I wrote over why religions should dissapear. #The Green Witch: Economics and Totalitarism in Central America, an essay which takes on with why Totalitarism would be the answer to Central America´s economic troubles, and explaining why the creation of a unified nation-state in Central America or a Central American Union, like the European Union will achieve greater economic power in the region. Aside explaining the necessity of a Nationalist pride. #Parties struggles in United States, an essay bording the topic about the lesser political parties in U.S, and if any of them will actually rival the two main parties #Holy ways, a research paper about the lost of traditional values in U.S and how this affects Economics and culture Add dates with girls, school, sports, and my job and its a lot of things XD Fan Fiction is not my main thing just a side-project. Captain Cold Sure, that would be great. 350px would probably do it! Zh'xonRomulus 10:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Good work actually. I like the series infobox. Seeing as people are posting their own little fan fic series on this wiki, it would be appropriate to use this template. I'm authorizing you to post this where you find necessary. I don't much pay attention to the "series" pages since I honestly find it a bit silly unless it has a written fan-fic or video series. ^^; But none the less, this template could help organize things a bit. Just be sure not to post any information you're not sure about. Read the page for clues to the information to confirm what you can, and anything you cannot confirm, write "undefined" in lower case in the field it's required in. Hopefully it'll make the owners of the series fill in the missing links. --Spades Neil 08:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Its not vandalism Well, guess It was bound to be found out anyway. Truth is I was originally WolfRisingSun, but the users that invited me here, Max and PsykoReaper, harassed me. It got into a whole heated match that everyone had to break up. Not that they're gone, I can work in peace. Which started with me reworking my original fan series, Teen Titans (Fanon Seasons). What I did to those pages doesn't constitute vandalism, it just means I'm going a new direction with the story and it entails getting rid of the old pages I don't need. So please don't delete me for wanting my own pages deleted!!!! Zh'xonRomulus 11:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The Hunt I am ready to continue :D [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)12:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion I'm not familiar with the character; however, I'd recommend using a character modeled after him. You don't have to get the speech pattern right, and you can do more with him. It would make the story simpler. Then again; I know nothing of the character, and if you'd rather go with him, that's fine too. I know; really helpful huh? Sorry for the late reply. I've been incredibly busy, with moving into college and stuff... Ghoul02 05:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Opinion I'd really like to know what you think about my other "episodes". And to answer your question, I don't really know how to write a fan-episode. I mean I'm good with the short plot summaries but I've never written a full fanon story. Any advice could help me in that department too! Zh'xonRomulus 19:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Not the top user, more like the Top editor, with the most edits XD Also would you mind arrowett getting a personal shot at KM and the other Titans agaisnt TBS? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)20:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The icons... In this case, I'd leave them be for now. They seem fine as they are to me, and when you downsize pics like that, they sometimes get fuzzy. It's not a big issue so let's leave it as-is for now. As for the pages marked for deletion, I'll get to those now. --Spades Neil 08:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) What are talking about? Will, I never made Herosquad! What gave you that impression? Not as Zh'xon or Wolf, it was poorly written by an unregistered user. I take so offense that you'd even believe that load of garbage was my handywork, especially since you've seen and praised my only fanfic! Zh'xonRomulus 11:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I found the hunk of garbage, abandoned and with poor grammer, and I immediatley added it to deletion. Just because I put it there doesn't necessarily make it mine! That's like saying I own "Hostess Brand Twinkies" because I found one on the ground, ate it, spite it back out, then threw it away. Zh'xonRomulus 11:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Got any good ideas? I know your into original fanfics, but I was just curious if you had any DC characters in mind that you'd like to suggest. I'd be happy to include any good heroes, neutral characters, or villains that you can come up with! Even suggest a voice actor. Zh'xonRomulus 14:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Will, look. I'm sorry. You don't have to move anywhere you don't want to. I try to be as fair and impartial as possible here, and I'm trying to be someone who actually knows to maintain some sense of maturity here. Look at Romulus's message to me; if I wrote like that to NightBird, I think most likely he would have reported me or something. But I'm not like him. He overreacted a bit, maybe, that's all, no big deal. I won't force anyone to move anywhere; this is a wiki I created, and I don't really believe in forced or fixed rules or policies, and I'm really proud that so many have come here. But can we at least stop the pointless arguments anymore? Thanks, Will, for everything, Ralnon (talk) 21:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I THINK IT WORKD! Hey will, if ur reading this, then I am a real life Lex Luthor! I hacked ma phone so it would allow me to edit on wikia! So yeah check ur inbox on ur mail XD [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)16:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well i have an smart phone too XD too lazy to use it. So i decided to hack my old one :D anyways did ya got my Email? I thouth about a new arc for Australian Titans. Is on your infobox XD [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)21:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Au Titans, and KM The AU Titans Series is great! I like that some elements are carried on to the next seasons instead of just forgetting them and never expanding them, I give it thumbs up! As for KM and the story arc I think is a good lead-up too, may Arrowette is released thanks to the help of the round-up guy. For instance maybe KM was sentenced to life on prison so he could be later used for the metahumans hunt. Maybe high S.A.I.C members are also helping in the war agaisnt the meta humans, we could also say the whole issue with KM was planned so Arrowete would in the future join agaisnt the meta. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)21:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Articles stuff To be totally honest, I'm not usually the one who controls the whole featured article things. :P You'll have to poke at Ralnon for that. For the moment leave the site notice as-is. If Ralnon chooses to change it that's fine by me of course. --Spades Neil 21:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Articles Hey, Will. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to you, I've been pretty busy with work and studying and other stuff. Well, could you maybe ask Neil what he wants for the wiki and the Site Notice? I've been a bit inactive as of late, and though I will certainly work on improving the wiki some time in the future, I am a bit busy in life as of now. Remember, if you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me. Ralnon (talk) 20:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Have been a while... Hey Will! WAZZUP!? Well I think we have been ready for the spotlight since a while, but simply I havent been able to get a chance to send the Request, also I am no longer an Admin (joy). Another reason is because I really hope that when we get the Spotlight and hopefully some more editors we would not have another issue about MMF or howerer it's called, I just don't wish to see another argument over content being unrealted TT series and certain individuals saying "Join XFF Wikia". So I hope some of us realized MMF and TTFF are separated and unrelated Wikia, BUT to my concern this Wikia has been ready for the spotlight a long time ago. Please ask Spades to request it please, you have my support. Sorry I have some kinda lost... School, Sports, friends and whatnot takes all my time currently, aside the fact that my Internet is still down. I still have interest on finishing in the Hunt send me an Email with the last to paragraphs to the mail I utilized to get a grip of you. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)03:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Villain Voices for TT(FS) *Lady Shiva *Gun Bunny *Electrocutioner *Parasite *Cheshire *Catman *Bane *Shadow Thief *Star Sapphire *Larfleeze *Mad Hatter *Parademon *Sinestro *Joker *Harley Quinn *Riddler *Two-Face Wondered if you had any good ideas about voice actors for all these guys. I'm fresh out! Zh'xonRomulus 10:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I took a while to reply. College has me busy. I'd apply for spotlight myself, but alas, though I may be an admin, this still isn't my wiki. You'll have to ask Ralnon about that much. Unfortunately I've been quite busy with classes, so I haven't been able to visit here as much as I'd like to. --Spades Neil 10:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :\ I'm afraid I have to be a bit of an asshole this time and say no because I wrote this stuff down in the rules--which you should have read. I had banners up on the site and everything. Sorry, but you're on your own for this one. Contact Ralnon if you wish, he might do it, but that's his call. --Spades Neil 05:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) You an admin? Dont make laugh! Well Will, you have proven yourself a great editor, I totally think you should become an Admin! Unlike many of the Admins here, you proved that you deserved it! So you have my endorsement! [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message)19:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Will, though I would certainly consider you as a viable candidate, I am hesitant to do so, for did not NightBird himself in the past clearly state he did not desire any more new administrators? While I understand you are close to him as a result of your working on Fan Fiction here together, you must know this: The responsibilities of an administrator are very great, and already we have too many administrators here already. I am not even sure how many administrators here are actually allowed here, and the wiki's reputation has already been long stained throughout Wikia by the many errors and failures here by prior sysops and the many arguments they have sparked. I am sorry, Will, and though I shall consider your request, but I cannot promise I can grant it now. Ralnon (talk) 21:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC)\ In truth, Will, I like the old version of the skin better than the new one; I'm not really sure why they're so eager to change it all of a sudden. It will remain optional until November 3rd, but since I was made a beta tester, it appeared to me when I logged in today asthe new version. Which do you like better, personally, the old one or the new one? Ralnon (talk) 22:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe it is kind of nice in a way to some people, I guess, but, whether it's just because I'm used to it or not, I really liked the old skin better. Maybe we could set up some kind of poll asking for the community's own opinion? Ralnon (talk) 23:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Rule #4 Canon content on this wiki is not allowed to have a dedicated page for it. - This includes (but is not limited to) the creation of canon character pages and canon locations. However, you ARE allowed to have canon content WITHIN an original page you created. However, if your page contains canon content that conflicts with the canon storyline somehow, it must contain a tag at the top of the page. If it does not conflict, then it is not needed. This is a complicated rule so we won't be too harsh about it if you goof up. ---- Yes the rule is a bit confusing, I know that, but it's there, and it seems to make perfect sense otherwise. The confusing part is the part about what to do if your page uses some canon content, but the page is original. The part about not having canon content should make perfect sense. I write "canon" and not "DC canon" because one could rip off a video game, a TV show, Marvel universe, etc. In any case, like I said, you should have read the rules. The rule is there alright, but I think you just skimmed through the rules page. :\ Take the 5 minutes to read it if this is true. If it is not true, simply pay no attention to my ignorance. :P Spades Neil 12:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) YAY! me likies Yhea, i like that. it seems really cool. i'll join. do u still need to write the first episode? also, where do i write the episodes? Yina 18:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Common Series Project May I join the Common Series Project thing? I got loads of ideas. ~SWZala I heard about the arc storyline. Okay so... we can't just have one villain for one series. Maybe one main villain for the entire series and sub-villains. Better yet. A rival group. Yeah. I'm thinking that the leader's gonna be Red X. Then I'm researching other possible... young villains. I'm also thinking of putting in some of our made-up villains. Yeah. DIBS ON BEING A VILLAIN! Sorry... XD ~SWZala Okay... so... I need your personal opinion on some stuff. So, as you know. I stopped writing my story "Rise of the Wolfe" (I only wrote a few words XP) because I was thinking of adding it to the Common Series Project. But I wanted to put something about Shadow Wolfe stealing an orb (rather small-ish orb) of Red Kryptonite. Then that Red K will be the one powering Red X's suit instead of Xenothium and X doesn't need to keep stealing Xenothium. I consulted a few friends of mine who are also fanatics but haven't made an account, and they said that it's kinda sensible. But I wanted your opinion coz' you're part of the Wiki and head of the Common Series Project. So... Is it okay? Good idea? Definitely no idea? or what? ~SWZala a.k.a. Shadow Wolfe Okay. He needs Red K coz' Xenothium's getting harder to find. AND it's MUCH more powerful than Xenothium and... um... less toxic? Hehe. so yeah. ~SWZala a.k.a. Shadow Wolfe Suggestions for the story Arc. *Slade/Deathstroke recruits Red X to be his apprentice. *A group of young supervillains rise and challenge the Titans. *Unexpected help arrives (I still dunno who). ~SWZala a.k.a. Shadow Wolfe. The first or second episode should be like, "X Unmasked" or something like that. Then Red X is Jason Todd. How 'bout that? ~SWZala a.k.a. Shadow Wolfe REALLY?! I HONESTLY did not know. Whoops! Sorry. Okay. Cool! So "Rise of the Wolfe". Which episode should that be? Common series project Will, can I join your common series project? Are you still working on it? Im asking too much questions am I.XD Contact me if it's a yes or a no. BP ok.... this sounds stupid..... but the arc could be Yan......8P (and just to b clear, and arc is the main villan for that season....correct?) Yina 11:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC)